Heretofore, guards for radial saws in the prior art have taken various forms from manually releasable to solely work actuated. However, prior art blade guards have been faulty, complex, and costly. Also, multicomponent guards tend to be more susceptible to jamming or binding so as to cause the dual problems of not raising properly to permit cutting, or failing to subsequently return to the guard position upon completion of the cutting.